mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mess Films
Background: In 1933, Jerry Mess launched the company as Jerry Mess Productions, a production company. Jerry Mess died at January 3, 1979 at New York City, New York. In 1982, the company was renamed "The Jerry Mess Company". In 1997, the company was renamed "Mess Films". Today, the company was run by Tom Cruise and Paula Wagner. (1933- ) Nickname: "The Flashing Light" Logo: On a black background, we see the star zooming in and the wording in different text fades in. The background turns grey gradient and the star disappears making the flashing light and a dots. Then the dots disappear. Variants: *1933-1954, 1967-1973: "JERRY MESS presents". *January 16, 1954: The first film released in CinemaScope, The Raven of the Dragon (the English language dub of the Japanese tokusatsu by Toei in Japan Widescreen Inc., Bob the Dragon vs. Tom the Raven). We see "JERRY MESS presents" came first, then "THE FIRST MAJOR MOTION PICTURE in", then the words "S'''" spin and zooming, followed by the words "INEMA" spin and zooming again, then "COPE" spin and zooming again and finally "'''C" spin and zooming once again. *1954-1967: The logo adapted for CinemaScope. The words read "JERRY MESS PRESENTS A", followed by "C'INEMA'S'COPE'" (not the same as the other CinemaScope logos) and below it "PICTURE" or "PRODUCTION". *1973-1982: "JMP" and "JERRY MESS PRODUCTIONS" spin and zooming like the 1954 CinemaScope first variant. *1982-1997: Same as the previous variant only "JMC" and the words "THE JERRY MESS COMPANY" replacing the text. *1997-2007: The words "MESS FILMS" fades in as we return to the fade-in effects. *2007-2009: The 1997 logo was given an enhanced look over the same effects. *2009-: The words "MESS FILMS" slide in and the textured words in the background zooming up from the screen. FX/SFX: The light effects. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The 1933 variant can be seen on 1933-1954 films (pre-CinemaScope) such as The Rescue and 1967-1973 films such as The Mountain Titans and Joe the Monster. The 1954 variant was only seen on The Raven of the Dragon. The CinemaScope variant is can be seen on films shot in CinemaScope, such as The Dead Day and The Raven of the Dragon 2. The 1973 variant can be seen on 1973-1982 films such as Giant Monsters (which featured characters Godzilla from the 1954 film on the English dub in 1957, Jerry the Monster from the 1958 film Iron Monster and Ice Cube the Monster from the 1960 film Dragons) and The Superhero Titans. The 1982 variant can be seen on 1982-1997 films such as The Justice Team (which featured characters: Iron Mask from the 1974 film Jane the Monster, Xiaolin the Monster from the 1975 film Turtle Sewers and Sword the Monster from the 1976 film Bats) and The Park Way. The 1997 variant can be seen on 1997-2007 films such as The Red Titans (which featured characters: Joe the Monster from the 1968 film, Ghost the Monster from the 1976 film The Hole and Sewer the Monster from the 1979 film Yard of the Eyes) and The Sewers. The 2007 variant can be seen on the 2007-2009 films such as Rocket Eye and The Private Bodies. The 2009 variant can be seen on current films like Private Bodies II. Scare Factor: Medium, the footage was tamers in the 1973, 1982, 1997, 2007 and 2009 variants.